Future
Future is the first opening theme for the original Prince of Tennis anime, and it is sung by J-Pop artist Hiro-X. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 名もなきこの場所で 開いた衝動の花 静かな始まりを告げる 幼きあこがれが 確かな熱を求めて この空にシグナルを放つよ 繰り返していく日々を背に はばたく瞬間を探してる 孤独な願いだとしても まだ見ぬ世界へ 限界を超えて行きたい 体中でこの夢が あふれ出すまま 新しい時代を映す 鮮やかな朝日のように 強い輝きで咲いた 想いを胸に 明日に臆病な 目覚めた夢の続きも 壊せばまた空に還るけど 一つの真実と 向き合う気持ちが今も 風に舞う ため息を打ち消すよ 街中に響きわたる トキメク瞬間を感じては 深くきざみ込むメロディ 眩しい未来に 鼓動は加速度を上げて 断ち切れない 淋しさも振りきれるなら 歩き出すその先を 可能性と共に生きよう 例え涙でにじんだ 絵空事でも まだ見ぬ世界へ 限界を超えて行きたい 体中でこの夢が あふれ出すまま 新しい時代を映す 鮮やかな朝日のように 強い輝きで咲いた 未来を見たい |-| Romaji= na mo naki kono basho de hiraita shoudou no hana shizukana hajimari wo tsugeru osanaki akogare ga tashikana netsu wo motomete kono sora ni signal wo hanatsu yo kurikaeshite iku hibi wo se ni habataku shunkan wo sagashiteru kodokuna negai da to shite mo mada minu sekai he genkai wo koete yukitai karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama atarashii jidai wo utsusu azayakana asahi no you ni tsuyoi kagayaki de saita omoi wo mune ni ashita ni okubyouna mezameta yume no tsuzuki mo kowaseba mata sora ni kaeru kedo hitotsu no shinjitsu to mukiau kimochi ga ima mo kaze ni mau tame iki wo uchikesu yo machijuu ni hibikiwataru tokimeku shunkan wo kanjite ha fukaku kizami komu melody mabushii mirai ni kodou ha kasokudo wo agete tachi kirenai sabishisa mo furikireru nara arukidasu sono saki wo kanousei to tomo ni ikiyou tatoe namida de nijinda esoragoto demo mada minu sekai he genkai wo koete yukitai karadajuu de kono yume ga afuredasu mama atarashii jidai wo utsusu azayakana asahi no you ni tsuyoi kagayaki de saita mirai wo mitai |-| English= An impulsive flower has bloomed in this nameless place And tells us about quiet beginnings There’s a young dream that seeks real passion And will send a signal to that sky we see Put the repetitive days behind And search for the moment to fly away Even if it is a lonely desire Go for the unknown world, surpass the limit Even as your dream overflows within your body Like a rising sun that reflects a brand new era Keeping the thoughts that bloomed, with powerful rays of light, inside of you Also, continuity awakes a dream that lacks the courage to face tomorrow If you break it, it will go back to the sky once more The feeling that faces one truth Still denies the sight twirling in the wind Feeling a moment of excitement That resounds throughout the city Its melody is engraved deep inside of us The heartbeat picks up its speed and leads us towards the bright future If we can shove the unbreakable sadness aside And walk beyond the path we are on, we will live with the possibilities Even if it’s a pipe dream blurred with tears Go for the unknown world, surpass the limit Even as your dream overflows within your body Like a rising sun that reflects a brand new era I want to see the future that bloomed with powerful rays of light Trivia *Ryoma has sung his own version to this song. Navigation ja:future nl:Future Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Singles